justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Meister ATV 4
The Meister ATV 4 is a truck in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's an armored looking truck with emergency vehicle lights on the roof, but strangely no siren. Despite having ATV (all-terrain vehicle) in its name, it's actually not good at off-roading, so in this case the ATV might stand for "armored transport vehicle". That would make sense, since one is used at the Banco Nacional to transport money. More about real money trucks at wikipedia. Performance It might look like a van to the untrained eye, but it's, in fact, a truck. As such, it has a decent ramming ability. It has very poor off-roading abilities and is very vulnerable to turning over on its side, despite the low side-skirts. It is good at driving on paved roads, but otherwise doesn't perform well. It looks armored, but it's not really bullet proof. It will stand up to bullets for longer than an average car, but it will eventually be destroyed. Locations *The usual San Esperito Police Department version appears at government Heat level 3 or 4. It's driven by the SWAT, or riot police. It's not known if they have an official name, but they're believed to be a sub-division of the police. They wear black uniforms with grey helmets. *The unique Black Hand version appears in the mission Streets of Fire, as a money transporter for the Banco Nacional. This vehicle has to be hijacked to complete the mission. It is possible to obtain if you take it to the nearest garage and then kill yourself to fail (exit) the mission, allowing you to save the game. A safehouse within Esperito City, such as the Rioja 07 "Motor City" safehouse, would be the best option, as the Black Hand will end up destroying the vehicle if a safehouse is too far away. *A unique San Esperito Military version appears in a Guerrilla sidemission as a money transporter that has to be hijacked and brought to a garage that only opens during that sidemission. See also *Meister LAV 4 series 2, the other armoured truck in the game. *Saas PP30 Ox, a similar vehicle in Just Cause 2. *Stadt-Tresor ST 8530, a similar vehicle in Just Cause 3. Trivia *All the other vehicles in Just Cause 1 can be driven without their sirens on but with their lights if you kill the driver. It's safe to assume it works with this vehicle too but since it doesn't have a siren anyway, it only serves to turn on the lights for a driverless Meister. *The driver cab appears to have an additional seat between the two on the left and right, bringing the seating up to 3. *The rear compartment is completely undetailed and empty. Additionally, it is windowless. *It's made by the fictional Meister company. *The big mud guards, big bumper and narrow windows make this vehicle similar in style to the MV and Triton - patroller. Gallery San Esperito Police Department version Meister ATV 4.jpg Police Meister.png|With the emergency light turned on. Police Meister 2.png Police Meister ATV 4 Top.png Police Meister ATV 4 Front.png Police Meister ATV 4 Back.png Police Meister ATV 4 Side.png Meister ATV 4 Side Close-up.png Meister ATV 4 Driver Cab.png Meister ATV 4 Rear Interior.png Black Hand version Meister ATV 4 (Black Hand).jpg| Black Hand Meister.png Black Hand Meister 2.png Black Hand Meister ATV 4 Top.png Black Hand Meister ATV 4 Front.png Black Hand Meister ATV 4 Back.png Black Hand Meister ATV 4 Side.png Meister ATV 4 Engine Texture.png|All vehicles have the same engine texture. Black Hand Meister ATV 4.JPG|Inside the Banco Nacional, during Streets of Fire. Street of fire.jpg|Inside the Banco Nacional, during Streets of Fire. San Esperito Military version Military Meister ATV 4.JPG|The San Esperito Military variant that appears in a sidemission. Apparently it's a money transport. Military Meister ATV 4 (above).JPG|Viewed from above. Miscellaneous San Esperito Police Roadblock.png|Near a Roadblock. Meister ATV 4 rare occurance.JPG|During a City Liberation. This is a rare occurrence. Driverless Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special.JPG|A police version near a Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special. This particular Patrol Special is rare enough to have its sirens still on even after the driver is killed. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito